User blog:Scarlett123/Guess who's back!
Hi guys. Did you miss me? No? Okay ~Scarlett123 is now away~ No sorry, I'm back. Hi! Hello and welcome to todays blog. Sorry for the long wait, I went to San Diego and I could only just go on chat with my phone so... yeah. I went with my friends, Bertie (yes, he is a boy, don't make fun of the name), Melody and Phillip. Now if you don't know what San Diego is let me briefly explain to you. San Diego is South of California has very nice palm trees, lovely beaches, good cookies and cupcakes. Well not really sure about cupcakes. I love cupcakes and cookies and beaches and palm trees and it all makes me go BAMM!!! ' We did many fun things in San Diego, such as going to Universal Studios, going to the beach, and of course the cheescake factory. We didn't actually go to the cheescake factory, I was lying... as much as I did enjoy that little holiday in San Diego I am happy to be back in your loving arms. I'm not going to lie, I have missed making these blogs and coming up with random ideas and sometimes even stealing them... I shouldn't be proud I said that. O.O *Scarlett123 is an idiot* Now I would show you the pictures of San Diego but unfortunatley I can't because I lost the camera... I know what you're thinking. '"SCARLETT IS A SPOILED PERSON WHO SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WITH HER STUFF!" I got a new camera, let me just say this before you take out chainsaws and try to kill me. Calm it people. By buying this new camera, which is a Canon60D by the way, I have saved over or under a thousand pounds by paying for it in America. I have spent and saved some money too in San Diego on other things. So uh, it's not all gone and wasted. I'm happy with the new camera. It's slightly better quality, it looks really big and and intimitating. One of my favourite features of this camera is the little flippy tilty screen that you cannot see.... awkward. Basically I can now see myself if I'm recording a video which was something I didn't have on my other camera. Not to bash the old camera but this one is better.... let me just... test it out... to see if it works.... Dang, I'm looking good in the camera. :) I bought some things in San Diego, most of them I've already eaten but one thing I haven't eaten yet is... THIS COOL RED MINI GUITAR!! Which I have a picture of on the right... Yes I know I'm not shown but thats because you will be blinded by mybeauty if you see my face. But no seriously, all you need to know about me is that I'm a natural beauty to understand why I did not show my face :).Ya... So yeah, I don't think I've got anything else to say in this blog apart from, thank you for reading this and being patient and waiting a long time for me to come back and upload a blog. I bet you were getting a bit bored with the last one. Candycoateddoom: "I know I was." Scarlett123: "HEY!" But, I've got more blogs on the way for you all so don't start crying. Um... yeah. It's good to be homeeeee, yes it is. It's good to be hommeeeeeeee!!! Did you like my singing? :D YOU BETTER OF!!!!..... NYANCAT!!! IF YOU DIDN'T..... I WILL MURDER YOU!!! GAHHHETGUHTDGKUVHRTGVEGVEFHNGVL!!!!!! ~You have been kicked in the shins for not liking Scarlett123's singing. R.I.P.~ Category:Blog posts